


Primavera

by Kuroenamel



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 40 year old Hannibal (Hannibal), Age Difference, Botticelli, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, No cannibalism described, Referenced cannibalism, Teenager Will Graham (Hannibal), Valentine's Day, Will's mom - Freeform, Will's parents - Freeform, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroenamel/pseuds/Kuroenamel
Summary: 14 year old Will Graham wanders the city streets of Toronto, only to stumble across a mysterious man in an art museum....AKA Hannibal lures Will to his house. -_-
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Primavera

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some stuff for this ship for Valentine's Day, so here you go! While there are mentions of cannibalism, there is NONE described, so if you're worried about that, or it's not for you, fear not!  
> This was inspired by a few fanfictions I've found on Archive Of Our Own where Will is much younger, while Hannibal is much older. I wanted to play around with that concept, and who knows, maybe I'll make something else with that idea in mind in the future!  
> Happy reading!

The small house of Will Graham certainly wasn't something to behold, but nevertheless was impressive to his neighborhood peers.

William had learned to rebel against his parents and mentors ever since a young age. At the very moment of his childhood awakening, he had realized just how much control he didn't have --- but also, how much he could get. Thus, he kept up the routine of talking back, beating, and taking control over the people around him until the age of fourteen. Will knew the boundaries and social nicities that were expected of him, and he intended to disobey just them so.

"William," his mother called. "Come down here, we have something to discuss."

Will made his way angrily to their small living room, giving his mother a quizical look.

"I got a call from the next door neighbor --- you know of her? She had some concerns . . . William, did you break into her house this evening?"

Will had, in fact, broken into the neighbor's house. He had done it when his mother had gone out to pick up some groceries. The times that his mother would leave were by far the happiest for him since he was forced to spend every other second of every day with her, listening to her lectures on this and that. Will often wondered if he wouldn't hate being homeschooled with a different mother. 

Will shrugged. "Wasn't me."

"Well, I couldn't imagine who else it would have been. She was quite certain it was you too. 'How doth a boy of his age find himself in my home without my knowledge?' she had said. I believe she was in the other room as well! William, tell me, why would you do such a thing?"

"I dunno," Will said. There was no way that he was getting out of this one.

"Well, I want you to go to your room and think about your answer. Maybe in an hour or two, you'll know better," Will's mother shook her head, waving him off.

Will stalked off back to his room. It wasn't as if he hadn't been there already. He started to read for a short while, but when that became boring, Will decided to go out and so something;  _ anything _ . 

Opening his window, Will examined the area outside. The tree in his backyard was conveniently placed right next to his bedroom window so that he could climb out and down to the ground with ease. Bringing nothing with him but a small, compact phone, Will made his way outside.

* * *

William had always loved wandering the streets of Toronto, save for the fact that his mother rarely permitted it. Apart from the common homeless and addicted, the city streets often held many interests for him. Will would often wander into any public building, chatting with strangers on the occasion. Despite being locked up and homeschooled, people were what he loved most.

A particularly large building caught his eye. A large sign at the entrance read,  _ ART GALLERY OF ONTARIO _ . Will jogged up to the front door, pushed them open, and entered.

Inside, Will was met with sculptures, paintings, and more, all of which interested and intrigued the young boy. He walked up to a painting in particular. The sign read,  _ Botticelli: Primavera. _ The painting displayed a group of people, supposedly in dance. Some faces looked happy, while some looked blank, but it was a special mix nonetheless.

"Interested by the works of Sandro Botticelli, are we?" a voice said softly from behind Will. He turned around to meet the eye of a tall, well dressed man glancing down at him with a curious gaze.

"Yes," Will said plainly.

"How old are you, boy?"

"I'm fourteen."

"Tell me, what's a young boy like yourself doing out in the city alone?"

"I'm not a young boy, and my name is Will," he said with a stern tone. "And I'm just wandering."

"Well, William," the man said. " Wandering is a dangerous task for even the best of us."

"I'll be careful," Will looked back towards the painting. "Do you like this one?"

"I do, yes. The  _ Primavera  _ does seem to feature an eclectic group of people."

Will nodded. The man's voice had an accent to it, one that Will couldn't quite place, but it reminded him of a performance. 

"My name is Hannibal. And I don't believe I've seen you around here often, William."

"My mom doesn't let me go out much. I'm homeschooled."

"Ah, well, a caged bird's will to fly only increases with time." 

Will looked back at the man, who stared curiously at the Botticelli. After a moment, Hannibal returned his gaze to Will with a smile.

"I think you'd enjoy  _ The Birth of Venus.  _ It's another one of Botticelli's paintings."

"Do they have it here?" Will asked.

"No, unfortunately. However, it is installed currently in my apartment. If you cared to take a look, I would be happy to show it to you."

"How'd you manage to get ahold of it?"

"I purchased it for a large price. It's an original; they're not easy to obtain, William."

"I'd love to see it."

Hannibal nodded, motioning for Will to follow. The boy did so, stopping when they reached a black, clean car. Hannibal opened the passenger door before Will climbed in slowly. 

* * *

The drive to Hannibal's apartment had been short --- only a couple blocks. Will was excited . . . He had never been invited into someone's home before.

Stepping out of the car, Will followed Hannibal inside, taking the elevator up to the tenth floor, and into room 1013.

Will caught sight of the Botticelli immediately. There, on the wall, sat the polished, original framed painting of  _ The Birth of Venus _ . Will walked carefully up to the painting, examining it carefully. All the while, Hannibal watched him with a detached amusement.

"Do you like it, Will?"

"I do," he answered. "Did you buy it from Botticelli himself?"

Hannibal laughed. "Goodness, no. But it certainly is special, isn't it?"

Will nodded. Once he finished looking the painting over, he turned his attention back to the strange man.

"Would you like some tea, Will?" Hannibal asked. Will nodded his answer.

As Hannibal started the water, he pondered --- pondered over the strange boy that stood in his home, the curious, intriguing, and seemingly  _ delicious _ boy that took an interest in the works of Sandro Botticelli. He pondered, then, how he would look on the inside, how he would taste. Perhaps his brain --- running over with information and the willingness to learn. Such was uncommon in someone as young as him. Will was certainly an enigma; Hannibal could tell that much from just looking at him, but there was without a doubt, much more to be explored.

But could he wait?

"William," Hannibal said. "I wonder just how you would taste."

Will almost didn't process what was just said to him. His brain fumbled as he tried to respond. "E-excuse me?" 

"You are a very sophisticated boy, William. It would be a shame to let such flavor go to waste."

"I don't know what you mean, Sir."

"I should let you know, Will, I'm giving serious thought to eating you right now."

"Please don't," Will whimpered.

"I know, I know," Hannibal soothed. He took a step closer as Will took a step back.

"Maybe I could arrange you similarly to one of Botticelli's paintings. You could be arranged for a feast," Hannibal continued to move even closer. " Maybe I could politely invite your parents over. I could feed you to them without them even knowing. Tell me, would they even notice you were gone, William?"

Will shook his head in disbelief. "Please let me go."

"Now, I can't do that, dear William. Not when you are all to flavorful and appetizing. I can't resist, you see . . . I wonder what your brain holds." 

"I'll do anything you want,  _ please!" _

"You will. Now I promise not to make this hurt as much as possible."

* * *

_ Mr. and Mrs., _

_ Your son and I enjoyed a feast today while pondering over some of Sandro Botticelli's finest works. He certainly has an interest for the purest forms of art. _

_ My apologies for not being able to return your sun in full order, but I assure you, not one bit of him was wasted.  _

_ You've raised a fine boy. _

_ xxx _


End file.
